crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.60: Remnant (10)
Angela starts explaining to Bathory, Lark and Setz, how she ended up conducting her research for Navarus. She claims that she accepted to help him after 10 years and, mainly, because of Setz's unnatural birth. She says that the number of mutants is rising and that they need to abandon Crepuscule before another rampage happens. Lark asks about the fate of humans when vampires return to the human world. Setz tells him that it is too early to occupy themselves with this, but Lark is dissatisfied with this answer. Lark, Setz and Bathory finally leave the infirmary and end up in the courtyard. Lark asks Setz if he is fine and Setz answers with a short, "Yeah". Lark then wonders loudly why Nergal hates Bathory so much and asks Setz if he agrees that Bathory and the noble look a lot alike. Setz comments that they are both purebloods, so they can't be blood related. Bathory intervenes and says that she doesn't know the reason too. She turns the other way, as she is yelling that it must have something to do with her mother. At Carne's family house, Neal describes to Carne how he can use his travel ability, to go with the girl anywhere she wishes. At this moment, Neal remembers how he used to be locked up at the basement of the Sermenys family, whishing to go out. When, finally, his ability manifested itself, Neal left the cage and appeared before Navarus and Sylvia. Navarus took him at his mansion. When Neal discovered that Navarus wanted to use him and not save him, his ability was already sealed and he couldn't get away. Neal concludes that, for all this, he will destroy Carne, the only person Navarus cares for. Then he will target the Sermenys family. He then concentrates back to reality and he puts his hands on top of Carne's shoulders. He tells her about the human world and proposes that the two of them go there and exploit the "stupid" humans. Carne is taken aback by all this. She finally manages to say that if she were to leave Crepuscule, she wouldn't be able to see Setz. Neal is silent for a bit, but then he starts screaming that this isn't a problem and that she can't return to Setz and tell him about her parent's death. Neal steps back and Carne starts weeping that she likes Setz and that she doesn't want to be separated from him. Neal finally calms down. He says that he understands and prompts Carne to stop crying. Carne answers that she knows that everything that Neal said is only because he cares about her. Neal smiles at her and admits that he was harsh at her, while thinking that he detests the girl to the point of wanting to kill her. He extends his hand to Carne and proposes that the two of them can return to the Navarus mansion. Lark runs towards Bathory, who is leaving. He apologizes twice at her back for what he said earlier. Bathory turns and dismisses Lark's worries. Lark is relieved and he takes the courage to ask from Bathory to stop calling him "kid". He claims that age doesn't matter in this case, since he is human. Bathory demands, that in order to do what he wants, he needs to drop the formalities. Lark is hesitant but Bathory insists and turns to leave again. Lark finally agrees and Bathory smiles. Setz suddenly appears and commends the smile. He taps her in the shoulder and tells her to go rest. He then thanks Bathory for the "fun scene" he has just seen. Bathory takes the opportunity to ask if they are now even for the fact that Setz protected her from Nergal earlier, but Setz rejects the idea. Bathory calls him "meanie", as the two of them are leaving together. Lark is still standing at the same place, wondering what will happen with Angela's "scary research". Nergal is inside his carriage, returning to his region. Riu, who is driving, is yelling that the Council will punish them for invading Arzew. When he asks about the report for the Forest of Night that they were supposed to hand in the Council, Nergal claims to have an idea about it. He says that the Council won't be able to punish him easily and, after this, he is lost in his thoughts. He is thinking how it was thanks to Lark that he discovered why Carmilla liked humans so much and that he was relieved to discover that the boy, who had suddenly disappeared, was actually at Arzew. At the same time, he is thinking of Bathory and how disgusting she is. But, he decides to abandon the plan of imprisoning her for a while and think of another way to meet Carmilla.